Rangers United Teaser
by TheTiger
Summary: This is a teaser for a story I have in mind involving all Ranger teams. The teaser is the first morphing sequence after they are all assembled. The reasons for power and Zord recovery will be explained, and logically so. Any interest folks?


A/N: This is a little blurb for a story I have in mind which involves all Rangers teamed up, with their powers and Zords restored, to battle a great evil which has resurrected their old villains. Because it is a bit unwieldy for an army of Rangers to fight multiple incursions, they're divided into three groups based on who they've worked with in the team-ups. It's very much open to revision; I just thought I'd see if anyone was interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, so nobody sue me. 

"All right guys; it's time," said Tommy, turning to Jason. "I think you're up first, bro." Jason nodded, taking a deep breath and glancing at Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly in turn. Reaching behind him to grab his morpher, he sent out the call he hadn't used in many years.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

As each Morphin Ranger called his or her animal out, they were engulfed in a flash of light and encased in the uniforms of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. When they were all morphed, they assumed a fighting stance and called "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Tommy smiled, seeing his friends back in action. The suits fit like a glove, and the years seeemd to roll away. Part of him wished to join them as the Green Ranger, but he knew those powers were available if he needed them--and the Zeo Rangers needed his leadership more.

"How does it feel, guys?" 

"Awesome, man. I've missed this," said Jason as he looked himself over. "Yeah, the Zack Attack is back man!" chimed in the Black Morphin Ranger.

Everyone laughed, and then attention turned to Tommy. "Okay guys," he said, looking at the other Zeo Rangers, "here goes nothing..."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Zeo Ranger One--Pink!" shouted Kat.

"Zeo Ranger Two--Yellow!" came Tanya's voice.

"Zeo Ranger Three--Blue!" yelled Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four--Green!" said Adam, concentration evident.

"Zeo Ranger Five--Red!" Tommy's voice was sure and strong, as the circle of the Red Zeo Ranger appeared before morphing him into the leader of the Zeo team. 

"Power Rangers Zeo!" shouted the five. 

Justin took a deep breath, knowing he was next. Aisha glanced at him, smiling. He couldn't imagine how she felt, seeing Trini in the suit that was hers for so long. However, the Turbo powers were just as important, and he needed a teammate. Seeing faith in her eyes,  
Justin turned and prepared his forearms. 

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" shouted Justin, his voice strong.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" yelled Aisha, morphing quickly into the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"Power Rangers Turbo!" yelled the two.

"What's it like, Ai?" said Adam, as the Turbo Rangers joined the Zeo and Morphin' teams. "It's incredible!" she said, beaming. "The power is even greater than I had as the Yellow Morphin' Ranger! No offense, Trini," she said quickly. "None taken," smiled the original Yellow Ranger. 

"Andros, you're next," prompted Tommy.

Andros stepped up, serious as always. The other Space Rangers lined up behind him, glanced at each other, and looked to Andros for the morphing call.

"Let's Rocket!"

All five rangers entered the morphing code into their Astro Morphers and were surrounded by computer readouts before morphing into their uniforms. When the morphing process was complete, they yelled "Space Power Rangers!" before assuming a position separate from the previous groups, to signify their different command structure.

Leo stepped up, saying "I think that's our cue." Raising his transmorpher he shouted "Ready?" to which the other four Galaxy Rangers and Mike responded "Ready!"

"Go Galactic!"

Multicolored energy encompassed the Galaxy Rangers as they transformed using the power of the Quasar Sabers, each becoming their Ranger form quickly.

"Magna Power!" shouted Mike, bringing the Magna Morpher together. The armor of the Magna Defender quickly surrounded him, and as his morphing process completed he took his place with the others, shouting "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!" before joining the Space Rangers.

Carter Grayson stepped forward, a look of grim determination on his face. Kelsey placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him before stepping back into line with the other Lightspeed Rangers, causing Carter's lip to twitch into a half smile. "Ready?" he shouted, bringing his morpher up.

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" shouted the five, opening their morphers and entering the activation code. A sheet of Ranger-colored cloth emerged, flowing over each ranger and transforming them to their powered forms. 

"Titanium Power!" morphed Ryan, emerging as the Titanium Ranger and joining his friends. With the six of them together, the identifying call of "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue"  
rang out over the gathering of heroes before the Lightspeed Rangers joined their Galaxy and Space comrades.

Wes and Jen looked at each other, then stepped forward together. "Jen," Wes said, "I think you should do it. You were the first, and are really our leader." "Wes, you're the Red Ranger," returned Jen. "You deserve this." "But you--" "Guys," called Tommy. "We need to keep this show rolling here, so if you don't mind..." "Of course," said Jen, instincts kicking in. "Sorry Tommy." The Red Zeo Ranger smiled and waved off the apology.

"Ready?" she yelled to Wes, Trip, Lucas, Jen, and Eric. "Ready!" they responded as one.

"Time for...Time Force!"

As the five Time Rangers' Chrono Morphers transformed them, Eric called "Quantum Power!" Soon the six Time Force Rangers appeared together and called out "Power Rangers Time Force!"

Cole was a bit awestruck by now, and had to be nudged by Taylor before he realized the Wild Force Rangers were up. "Oh--right!" he grinned, reaching for his Growl Phone as Taylor rolled her eyes and the other Wild Force Rangers laughed goodheartedly. "Ready?" he called. "Ready!" answered the others.

"Wild Access!" 

The six Wild Force Rangers transformed together, their animal Zords providing them with power that transformed them. Their animal spirits behind them, the six rang out with "Power Rangers Wild Force!" before joining their friends from Time Force.

With that, the second group of Rangers was complete, and Shane led the Ninja Rangers forward. Glancing at Conner and the Dino Rangers, he remembered the last time they'd all morphed--first as evil Rangers under the control of Mesogog, then restored to fight the combined forces of Mesogog and Lothor alongside the Dino Thunder Rangers.  
He sent Conner a brief look of apology, but the Red Dino Ranger just smiled and nodded. Shane returned the nod as a gesture of thanks before raising his Wind Morpher.

"Ready?" he called to the others. "Ready!" responded Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam. Raising their morphers, the original three issued the call.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" 

As they were morphed, Shane called out "Power of Air!" prompting Dustin to respond with "Power of Earth!" and Tori with "Power of Water!"

The two Thunder Rangers grinned before shouting "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" When they completed morphing, they shouted together "Power of Thunder!" as the area erupted with claps of the sound itself, responding to their call.

Finally, Cam cried out "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" and as the Green Samurai Ranger's powers flowed through him, shouted "Power of the Samurai!"

All six finally morphed, they shouted "Power Rangers Ninja Storm!" before standing off to the side, waiting for their friends the Dino Thunder Rangers before moving to stand with Tommy's group. 

Conner, knowing it was his turn, stepped forward, with Kira, Ethan, and Trent right behind him. He glanced at Dr. O, wishing he was with them as the Black Ranger. However he and Dr. O had talked, and he knew his teacher had total faith in him to lead the Dino Rangers if he had to be with the Zeo or Morphin' Teams. Confidence flowing through them,  
he glanced at his friends and asked "You guys ready?" "Ready!" they responded.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" 

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The four Dino Rangers flipped back, each landing on a platform surrounded by light of their respective colors. As they flipped, their uniforms surrounded them, and a moment after they landed their helmets attached as well. 

"Tyranno!" yelled Connor

"Tricera!" shouted Ethan

"Ptera!" came Kira's voice.

"Drago!" shouted Trent.

Completely morphed, they yelled "Power Rangers Dino Thunder!" before joyfully joining the Ninja Rangers and heading over to stand behind Dr. O. 

S.P.D. Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger looked at his team--his family, really--with pride. When he was contacted by Tommy Oliver from the past, asking for S.P.D.'s help, he initially wanted to say no--until he realized that if S.P.D. didn't defeat the combined forces of evil in the past, there might not be a future for them to protect. If he was being brutally honest with himself, he had to admit that the fact that Grumm had somehow been resurrected and had joined the alliance didn't hurt either in terms of motivating him. Shaking off those thoughts, he glanced at each of his rangers in turn--Jack, who had come back for this mission; Sky, who likewise had accepted demotion back to Blue; Bridge, Z, Syd, Sam (appearing human, thanks to more controlled time travel), and Kat, who had retooled the Kat Morpher and removed the time limit. Raising his Patrol Morpher, he prepared his rangers. "S.P.D. Ready?" "Ready!"

As one, the eight Rangers raised their morphers. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

Shooting downwards as their uniforms appeared, all raised their heads as their helmets assembled piece-by-piece. All morphed, they issued individual battle cries.

"S.P.D. Red!" shouted Jack, going through his signature battle move.

"S.P.D. Blue!" yelled Sky, doing likewise.

"S.P.D. Green!" Bridge's voice was jubilant.

"S.P.D. Yellow!" Z's tone and moves were all business.

"S.P.D. Pink!" Syd's moves showed that, Pink Ranger or not, she was still just as dangerous.

"S.P.D. Shadow!" shouted Doggie, performing his best combo.

"S.P.D. Omega!" came Sam's morphed voice, ready to take names.

"S.P.D. Kat!" Kat Manx's morphed voice was precise and ready for anything--just like her lab demeanor.

"Power Rangers S.P.D.!" shouted the eight, before moving over to join Tommy Oliver's group next to the Dino Rangers. (They were a bit confused at this, but Tommy assured them that this was best and that they'd work well together. Doggie had to agree, particularly since his memory blocks only worked on details and not direct experiences.)

Udonna and Leanbow smiled then, knowing it was time for the Mystic Force to morph again. Pushing Jack forward, his parents smiled at him before joining Daggeron, Chip, Vida, Madison,  
Xander, and Clare in the lineup. Happier than ever, but knowing he and his friends had to save the world one more time, Nick brought out his Mystic Morpher and sent up the call. "Ready?" "Ready!"

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" they shouted, raising their morphers to the sky. The spirits of the Ancient Mystics flew down to them, surrounding each in turn before they all leapt up to the magical spell circle, completing the transformation.

"Wolf Warrior!" shouted Leanbow, an explosion of fire behind him.

"Solaris Knight!" came Daggeron's response.

"White Mystic Ranger!" came Udonna's sure and strong voice.

"Green Mystic Ranger!" shouted Xander with excitement.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" shouted Vida, defying anyone to take her down.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Madison, the happiness evident in her voice.

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!" shouted Chip, the fury of a knight-in-training in every word. 

"Red Mystic Ranger!" finished Nick, the fire in his voice apparent to all.

Clare, placing the circlet of the Gatekeeper on her head, completed the lineup. "Power of the Shining Moon! Behold the Gatekeeper!"

Fully morphed, the nine Mystic Force warriors shouted "We call forth the magic, together as one, united for all time! Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

Everyone was shocked at the raw power displayed by the Mystic Force Rangers, so Mack could be excused if he had to be prompted to step forward. But step forward he did, and finally, the last team began the sequence. "Ready?" "Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Kick into overdrive! Red Ranger!" shouted Mack.

"Kick into overdrive! Black Ranger!" came Will's voice.

"Kick into overdrive! Blue Ranger!" shouted Dax.

"Kick into overdrive! Yellow Ranger!" shouted Ronny.

"Kick into overdrive! Pink Ranger!" shouted Rose.

"Call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" shouted the five, finishing the lineup. 


End file.
